communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Avatar
Siehe Beantragung einer Wiki-Adoption um Adminrechte für ein inaktives Wiki zu beantragen. Siehe hier um ein Spotlight zu beantragen. ---- Anfragen dieser Art bitte nicht auf diese Diskussionsseite stellen. Altes Layout im Neuen Look Gibt es nun die Möglichkeit, dass Du oder jemand anderes mir das damals eingerichtete layout für http://de.walchow.wikia.com/wiki/Walchow_Productions_Wiki nochmal für den neuen look umsetzt? Habe es schon gestaltet und könnte ein bild hochladen... gruß--The Walchow Man 18:46, 31. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Spezial auszeichnungen bei u-boot wiki kann ich nicht die Spezial-auszeichnungen ändern obwohl ich bürokrat dort bin. sonst kann ich aber alle anderen auszeichnungen ändernMister Drache2 11:23, 28. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Besteht das Problem immer noch? --Avatar 20:59, 17. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :ja eigentlich kann ich jetzt gar keine auszeichnungen mehr ändern :-(Mister Drache2 07:53, 18. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Auszeichung Ich habe das Kommissar-Fuchs-Wiki erstellt, aber nicht diese komische Auszeichung, wo man das Wiki erstellt hat, bekommen. Kannst du mir die bitte beschaffen oder so? Und noch was: Wie verdient man sich dei Geheimauszeichung mit so einer weißen Katze? Gruß und Hoffnung auf Antwort ;-) --"Kommissar" Fuchs 15:19, 6. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Entschuldige die späte Reaktion. Die Auszeichnung für die Erstellung des Wikis... kann man nicht bekommen :-). Auszeichnungen schalten wir nur auf Anfrage frei - und das geht erst, nach dem das Wiki schon erstellt wurde. Beim nächsten Update nehmen wir die entsprechende Auszeichnung aus der Liste. Wenn ich verraten würde, wie man die Katzen-Auszeichnung bekommt, wäre es ja nicht mehr geheim ;) --Avatar 20:58, 17. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ::Nein, liebt nich daran, dass ich nicht den Text gelesen habe, sondern dass ich (was im dazugehörenden Text stand) das gemacht, was dafür nötig war (hab' sogar Zeit gestoppt!) Warum erscheint sie nur nicht bei mir? (dabei hab' ich sie im Oktober erfüllt, die Aufgabe). Gruß und Aufklärungshoffnung --"Kommissar" Fuchs 19:44, 18. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Hallo Ich bekomme ein "Poster"-hintergrund NICHT hin. Sieht im Venetica.Wiki nicht schlecht aus, aber das ist noch nicht so so, wie es sein sollte. Im "Am Fluss der Zeit ist es recht toll anzusehen. Wie bitte geht das? Mit dem Theme-Designer ist schon klar, aber das Bild macht nicht äh... Groß auf :-)) Lallyhan 22:26, 20. Nov. 2010 (UTC) MAnche sachen lassen sich leichter über die Wikia.css festsetze. Hast du mal nen link? Dann seh ich mir das mal an [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 08:02, 21. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Es sind 2 Wikis: http://phileassonsgeheimnis.wikia.com/wiki/Phileassons_Geheimnis_Wiki und http://de.venetica-scarlett.wikia.com/wiki/VENETICA_Wiki. Sind nur gekachelt. Mit dem Wikia.css habe ich mich no nie befasst. Lallyhan 15:37, 21. Nov. 2010 (UTC) "Abzeichen" Was sind das für eine neue Pfadgruppe mit diesen Links? -- "Kommissar" Fuchs 15:11, 4. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Sharing track Bei Auszeichnungen anpassen habe ich den bemwerkt. da dies ja ein pfad ist der für alle wikis gilt wollte ich fragen, ob der noch übersetzt wird und ob es da noch informationen geben wird.--[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997' (Georg St.)]]talk@Bakupedia 16:12, 6. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :Hat vielleicht was mit dem Artikel teilen von facebook zun tun. --"Kommissar" Fuchs 19:32, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Ghibli Wiki Hi Avatar, könntest du bitte kurz hier vorbeischauen und deinen Senf dazu geben? link=User:Ohngesicht 19:33, 6. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Parameter in DPL Hallo Avatar, ich habe ein verzwicktes Problem mit DPL, vielleicht kannst du mir ja einen Tipp geben. Ich versuche folgendes zu tun: Ich möchte in der Uncyclopedia für jeden Tag des Jahres einen Artikel anlegen, so eine Art Kalenderblatt. Das sieht momentan zum Beispiel so aus: 31. Januar Nun möchte ich in den Tagesartikeln auch eine Liste aller UnNews-Artikel einbinden, die an diesem Tag erstellt wurden. Das funktioniert auch grundsätzlich mit DPL - wie das geht, kann man im Artikel 1. Februar sehen. So weit, so gut. Nun dachte ich mir, es wäre ja sinnvoll, diesen DPL-Code in eine Vorlage zu stellen und diese Vorlage dann mit entsprechendem Parameter in den einzelnen Tagesartikeln zu nutzen. Ich habe daher die Vorlage DatumUnNews erstellt. Wenn man dann später am Layout feilen möchte, bräuchte man nur die Vorlage zu ändern und nicht alle 366 Tagesartikel zu überarbeiten. Aber leider funktioniert es so nicht. Der DPL-Code arbeitet korrekt, wenn er direkt im Artikel steht, aber wenn er in der Vorlage steht und das Tagesdatum über den Parameter einbinden will, klappt es nicht. Im Artikel 1. Februar ist das zu sehen, dort stehen die beiden Varianten direkt untereinander. Kannst du dazu etwas sagen? Vielen Dank für deine Mühe. NaturalBornKieler 15:54, 9. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :Leider nicht. Ich habe nochmal jemanden angesprochen, der sich mit DPL auskennt - aber ob er auch von Templates in includematch-Anweisungen Ahnung hat... Ich vermute, dass Problem liegt daran, dass der reguläre Ausdruck geparsed wird, bevor das Template aufgelöst wird. Aber da fehlt mir der Einblick in die technischen Details. Ich hatte mal nach einem Blick in die Anleitung mit includematchparsed rumgespielt - ohne Erfolg. Nach schnellem Überfliegen: Vielleicht lohnt es sich mal den in der Anleitung erwähnten Ansatz mit "phantom templates" auszuprobieren? --Avatar 16:08, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Rechte abgeben Ich würde gerne meine Büro-Rechte an meinem Wiki abgeben und es somit zur adoption freistellen. de.simpsons.wikia.com mfg --Schluckspecht Diskussion Beiträge 13:35, 20. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Wiki-Nui Wollte nur mal drauf aufmerksam machen, dass im Wiki-Nui wieder Krieg tobt... siehe da: http://de.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer_Blog:Ackar97/gibt_auf_!!!!!! MfG, Darth Spiriah --Nuhrii the Metruan 19:21, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) : Ok, das sieht wieder nach einem Krisengebiet aus... Wenn man sich allein MtaÄs Diskussionsseite anschaut... 19:35, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Nochmal das Wiki-Nui... Hallo! Ich weiß, ihr habt inzwischen eigentlich die Nase voll vom Wiki-Nui - und da ich mit der Geschichte des Wikis bestens vertraut bin, kann ich das natürlich auch vollkommen nachvollziehen. Trotzdem würde ich euch bitten, eure Entscheidung, keine neuen Admins zu ernennen, nochmal zu überdenken. Der derzeitige Zustand kann ja wohl eigentlich auch nicht in eurem Sinne sein: Wenn Vandalen zuschlagen, bleibt die ganze Aufräumarbeit an euch hängen - und ihr habt ja wohl Besseres zu tun, als eure Zeit mit dem Säubern eines mehr oder weniger verlassenen Wikis zu verschwenden. Außerdem dauert es ja eine ganze Weile, bis ihr euch um die Vandalen kümmern könnt - was bei euren Positionen bei Wikia natürlich vollkommen nachvollziehbar ist, aber dadurch bleiben der Spam und die Beleidigungen dieser Vandalen erstmal eine ganze Weile im Wiki stehen - in einem Wiki, dessen Thema sich ja vor allem an jüngere Kinder von 6 bis 12 Jahren richtet - und ich weiß zwar nicht, wie stark sich der Zustand eines einzelnen Wikis auf den Ruf der gesamten Firma auswirkt, aber vorteilhaft ist es sicherlich nicht. Und das, obwohl es ja Leute gäbe, die diese Arbeit für euch übernehmen würden. Und sollte das für euch wirklich gar nicht in Frage kommen, wäre sicher auch eine allgemeine Editiersperre (auch für angemeldete Mitglieder) besser als gar nichts. Löschen spricht ja wohl gegen eure Grundsätze, aber mit der Sperre wäre man zumindest vor den Vandalen sicher. Eventuell auch nur temporär, bis die Vandalen kein Interesse haben oder sich jemand findet, der das Wiki adoptieren und ernsthaft daran arbeiten will. Liebe Grüße, -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 07:52, 9. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Datei:50px-Info.svg.png Adoptionsanfragen (siehe Avatars Hinweis ganz oben rechts auf dieser Seite) bitte beim Projekt:Beantragung einer Wiki-Adoption stellen. :LG Lady-Whistler 09:29, 9. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::Danke für den Hinweis, aber es geht hier nicht um eine Adoption des Wikis. Niemand, der in dem Wiki noch "aktiv" ist, hat noch ein sonderliches Interesse daran, neue Artikel zu schreiben oder bestehende zu verbessern. Es geht nur um die Möglichkeit, das Wiki vor Vandalen schützen zu können - bis sich vielleicht irgendwann mal jemand findet, der das Wiki tatsächlich adoptieren will. ::-- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 10:12, 9. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Wikia Entertainment Hallo Avatar, im Wikia Entertainment fehlen der "Vorlage:Hublink" einige Styles, so dass die Links keine Symbole für die Wikigröße bekommen (Verwendung z. B. unten auf der Hauptseite, siehe Link). Da müsste bitte mal jemand ran. Bei der Gelegenheit sollte man meiner Meinung nach die Vorlage komplett aktualisieren und die gleichen Symbole verwenden wie hier im Community Wiki. Vergleiche * Vorlage:Hublink in Wikia Entertainment * Vorlage:Hublink hier im Community Wiki Weiterhin ist mir aufgefallen, dass die Portale dort, siehe z. B. Portal:Bücher, offensichtlich noch nicht an den neuen Skin angepasst wurden. Hier sollte man aus dem dreispaltigen Layout ein zweispaltiges machen, z. B. indem man die Liste der Wikis (mittlere Spalte) oben quer unter die Nav-Leiste schiebt. Das sollte allerdings in allen Portalen gleichermaßen passieren, deshalb möchte ich nicht ohne Rücksprache daran herumbasteln. Schönes Wochenende, --Weas-El (Diskussion) 09:35, 15. Jan. 2011 (UTC) hey Avatar ich hab gerade dein Kommentar auf der Spotlightseite gesehen. Und wollte dich fragen wie das mit dem zusammenfassen geht. Wir da was technisches von hier aus gemacht oder muss das alles manuel gemacht werden? Und noch eine unwichtige Frage behalte ich noch meine Rechte?[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 09:57, 15. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Petro Wiki und Bilder aus Commons Hallo Tim! Du hattest ja mal auf meine Anfrage den Zugriff auf Commons-Bilder für das Petro-Wiki freigeschaltet. Im Moment klemmt da aber etwas, es trat in den letzten 2-3 Wochen auf: Die Bilder aus Commons sind nur "halb anwesend": In den Bildboxen erscheint der Name des Uploaders und wenn man auf die Bildbeschreibungsseite geht, kommt auch der Text, anstelle des Bildes aber nur ein Text-Link. Wenn ich auf den klicke, kann ich das Bild sehen. Hier ein betroffener Artikel. Das erste Bild liegt bei Wikia und funktioniert, die anderen beiden von Commons zeigen das oben beschriebene Problem. Danke und Gruß --Krokofant78 oder spiritus-kocher – Immer für Sie da... 07:35, 1. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Konten zusammenführen? Hi Tim, kurze Frage: Durch den Umzug des Harry-Potter-Wikis zu Wikia habe ich nun zwei verschiedene Benutzerkonten (Nico T. und Nico T). Das ist eigentlich ziemlich unpraktisch für mich - so muss ich jedesmal vor dem Anmelden nachdenken, welcher Alias nun Admin im Drei???-Wiki ist. Ist es möglich, die beiden Konten irgendwie zusammenzuführen oder Nico T zu löschen? Lg, Nico T 08:00, 26. Apr. 2011 (UTC) : Möglich müsste es sein ^^. Aber ich glaube, dass es da noch ein paar Sicherheitsbestimmungen gibt... Kannst du eventuell mit dem anderen Account auch mal hier was posten? Nur als Sicherheitsmaßnahme ;) 501.legionDisku To-Do 10:11, 26. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ::Ich bestätige hiermit, dass ich ich bin (xD) und die Geschichte stimmt. --Nico T. - Rede mit mir! 14:06, 26. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ::: sehr schön. Jetzt warten wir mal auf Avatar http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091006204740/vereins/images/c/c3/Zwinker.png 501.legionDisku To-Do 14:15, 26. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ::::Ich arbeite gerade an der Überprüfung einer Reihe von Nutzernamen-Konflikten bzgl. des HP-Wikis. Das wird noch ein paar Tage dauern, aber die Zusammenführung von den beiden Nico T. Accounts ist kein Problem. --Avatar 14:23, 26. Apr. 2011 (UTC) GV hallo,ich weiß nicht, ob plagdoc dich schon benachrichtigt hatte, magst uns bitte graphviz geben? http://de.guttenplag.wikia.com/wiki/Beziehungen lg --n3rd 08:10, 1. Mai 2011 (UTC) Aber bitte eig auf _Vroniplag_, danke--n3rd Disku Hi, auf meiner Disku im Lego Star Wars Wiki habe ich zwei Abschnitte als erledigt gekennzeichnet(schon seit 6 Tagen!!), aber die archivieren sich nicht könntest du das beheben????? Obi-WanGT 10:27, 29. Mai 2011 (UTC) :Die automatische Archivierung in diesem Wiki erfolgt über einen Bot. Wenn du einen solchen nicht eingerichtet hast, musst du das händisch machen.-- 11:11, 29. Mai 2011 (UTC) : :Verstehe ich nicht. Schmunzel!! Könntest du das machen? —Dieser unsignierte Kommentar ist von 88.67.178.126 (Diskussion • Beiträge). Bitte signiere deine Kommentare mit ~~~~! ::Wenn dir deine Diskussionsseite irgendwann zu voll oder zu groß wird, kopierst du alte Abschnitte auf eine Extraseite, und zwar traditionell auf eine Unterseite deiner Benutzer-Diskussionsseite.-- 23:31, 29. Mai 2011 (UTC) Fehler 16:54, 11. Jun. 2011 (UTC) }} Gallerie Oh, cool ich hab gesehen das ihr Meinen Seiten Link und den Skin aus meinem TRON wiki in eine Gallerie auf die Hauptseite getan habt :) Danke. Aber wieso ist der Skin nicht zu sehen? Justin 13:03, 2. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Sorry, ist jetzt wieder ok :) Danke schön das ihr meinen Skin genommen habt :) Justin 13:07, 2. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Frage zum HP-Wiki Hallo Avatar/Tim, Es ist jetzt zum 2. Mal ein Blog bei uns im Lexikon eröffnet worden. Wir verstehen uns als Lexikon und nicht als Forum oder ähnliches. Darum wünschen wir keine Seiten die "forumsähnlich" oder "blogmässig" aufgemacht sind. Könnte ihr bitte diese Funktion für das Harry Potter Lexikon abschalten?? Wir wären Dir sehr dankbar, wenn Du das tun würdest. LG --Ayla 08:00, 11. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Die Blog-Funktion wurde mittlerweile auf Community-Wunsch deaktiviert. --Avatar 19:12, 14. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Bürokrat Hi Tim, Im Lego Star Wars Wiki ist der Bürokrat Bbbk nicht mehr aktiv. Wer ist jetzt der Bürokrat im Leo Star Wars Wiki? Obi-WanGTDisku 12:18, 11. Jun. 2011 (UTC) : Ich bin zwar nicht Avatar, aber dennoch heiße ich Tim ;-) Du solltest mit den anderen Benutzern aus dem wiki abstimmen, wen ihr als neuen Bürokraten haben möchtet. Anschließend kannst Du hier Bürokratenrechte beantragen und eine Debürokratisierung für Bbbk beantragen. Bitte verlinke auf eine Seite, wo die Community-Mitglieder der Vergabe von Bürokratenrechten zugestimmt haben. Gruß, Tim @Support 07:27, 13. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Bürokraten-Rechte Hallo Avatar, dummerweise habe ich mir selbst die Bürokraten-Rechte veggenohmen. Könntest du mir die Bürokraten-Rechte geben`? hier Danke im Voraus. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Savage Oppress|'Savage Oppress']] 07:37, 12. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Hallo Avatar, machste das kurz ich. Sieh das aber Bitte nicht als drängeln. Viele Grüße [[Benutzer:Savage Oppress|'Savage Oppress']] 07:46, 13. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ::Hallo ich sehe das du on bist. Hier ist der Link. Vielen Dank[[Benutzer:Savage Oppress|'Savage Oppress']] 19:06, 14. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :::So kann es gehen ;). Habe die Rechte soeben wiederhergestellt. Viel Spaß weiterhin! --Avatar 19:11, 14. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ::::Vielen Dank [[Benutzer:Savage Oppress|'Savage Oppress']] 19:13, 14. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Bürokraten-Rechte, die 2. Hallo Avatar, ich würde dich gerne bitten im Narutowiki dem Benutzer Yugioh seine Bürokraten-Rechte zu entziehen, da dieser seit langer Zeit inaktiv ist. Danke und Gruß Th(ôô)mas 08:13, 14. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Soeben passiert. --Avatar 19:10, 14. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Problem bei Vorlage Hi ich habe hier ein Problem: die Tabelle wird in Artikeln richtig angezeigt, nur ist sie links, wo sie doch rechts sein sollte. Kann mir da jemand helfen, ich weiß nicht wieso sie links ist. MfG, 09:55, 14. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Problem behoben. Du hast in der Vorlage zum Positionieren der Infobox class="float-right" verwendet, ohne die Klasse auch zu definieren. Ich habe sie durch style="float:right" ersetzt. :Ich vermute, dass du die Vorlage aus einem anderen Wiki kopiert hast, wahrscheinlich Wikipedia. Beachte dabei bitte, dass du dabei Quelle und Autoren angeben musst. Im verlinkten Wiki gibt es dafür eine Vorlage namens "Quelle Wikipedia". Gruß, --Weas-El ✉ 10:17, 14. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :: Danke, wird gemacht. -- 10:23, 14. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Jedipedia Hi Avatar, in der Jedipedia herrschen kaotische Zustände! Überall wird gespamt und Hass über Jedipedia verbreitet! Ich bitte dich nun mich für ein paar Tage zum Admin von Jedipedia zu machen, um das in den Griff zu bekommen! Ich weiß das es gegen jede Vorschrift ist, aber ich kann nicht Ruhen bis ich das in Ordung gebracht habe! Obi-WanGT»Diskussion« 17:16, 14. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Hi Avatar Könntest du bitte es so einstellen dass nur noch registrierte Benutzer edittieren können? Es verstösst zwar gegen das Wiki Prinzip aber der Spam nervt langsam. Ausserdem gibt es momentan kein funktionierendes Admin System deshalb halte ich das momentan für die beste Lösung. GrussRC-2224 10Vorne 17:32, 14. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Hallo ihr zwei. Momentan schlagen die Emotionen etwas hoch. Ich habe vorübergehend die Jedipedia deswegen nur für angemeldete Benutzer zum Editieren freigegeben. --Avatar 19:06, 14. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Nager Wiki Kannst du mir bitte im Nager Wiki Admin-Rechte geben? Der Gründer, den ich persönlich kenne, ist schon lange nicht mehr online, hätte aber nichts dagegen. Danke Nager Terminator 17:52, 14. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Ich habe dir dort soeben Admin-Rechte gegeben - viel Erfolg! Solltest du noch mal in einer ähnlichen Situation sein, nutze bitte diese Seite. --Avatar 19:04, 14. Jun. 2011 (UTC) : Danke Nager Terminator 19:59, 14. Jun. 2011 (UTC) en links Hallo ich habe probleme im Wiki mit den En links? Kannst du mir vllt helfen? http://de.thesuperherosquadshow.wikia.com/wiki/Spezial:WikiActivity Danke im voraus[[Benutzer:Savage Oppress|'Savage Oppress']] 19:18, 14. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Wiki löschen Ein Freund von mir hat über mein Profil ein dummes Wiki, das Ich fühle mich heute so fickerig! Wiki, erstellt. Kannst du es bitte löschen? Nager Terminator 12:56, 15. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Link. Jedi-Meister [[User talk:Jedi-Meister|»'!?'«]] 13:53, 15. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :http://de.ichfuehlemichheutesofickerig.wikia.com/wiki/Spezial:WikiActivity